Under The Water
by xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx
Summary: What if a blonde girl caught Emily's attention? What if that same blonde was the new girl in school and on the swim team and Emily was asked to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I know that I have already 3 stories in progress but I had a dream and this story came into my mind and I decided to give it a shot. It was supposed to be a one shot but it could easily become a multi-chapters story. So tell me what you think please :) I love reviews :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Under The Water<strong>_

As soon as her eyes landed on the new girl, she knew that there was something special about the blonde. She knew that she wasn't like everybody else. Her baby blue eyes were shining and intriguing. Her smile was contagious and her body was perfect.

"Did you even listen to what I just said?" Spencer said waving her hand in front of the swimmer's face.

"Frankly, no I didn't, but… I'm sorry?" Emily said with her most charming smile.

"It's okay, but what were you looking at?" The brunette asked trying to look in the same direction Emily was looking a minute ago.

"Nothing really. Did you know there was a new girl?" The taller brunette asked.

"Yes, she was in my class this morning." Spencer said turning back to Emily.

"Did she seem nice?" Emily asked tipping her head to the side, clearly curious.

"Does who seem nice?" Aria asked walking towards her friends and stopping in front of the tall girls.

"The new girl," Spencer replied.

"Oh yeah, the blonde girl who seems nice but hasn't said a word since she stepped in school?" Aria asked already knowing the answer.

The swimmer looked away and smirked. She was convinced that she could make the girl talk.

"Why did you want to know that?" Spencer asked Emily confused.

"I don't know, because she's the new girl I guess." The tan girl said with a shrug.

The bell rang and the girls all went their separate ways. Spencer and Aria walked toward their French class and Emily walked toward the natatorium.

…

Once the girls were all in their swimsuit, Coach Fulton walked in the locker room with a blonde walking behind her.

"Good afternoon girls, I hope you are ready to swim because I want you to give your maximum today. I want to see how much effort you put into swimming this summer."

School started a week ago but today was the first swim practice we had.

"Also I want to introduce you to your new teammate; Hanna Marin. I'm expecting nothing but kindness towards her." Coach Fulton turned towards Hanna and pointed my way. "Emily Fields is the team captain and she will help you get settled in school and with swimming."

I was shocked and when our eyes met I wasn't able to say anything. I only smiled and she smiled back at me. We then both look away, blushing.

"Enough talking, I want everyone in the water in two minutes. Emily, show Hanna her locker. She can take the one next to yours. After that go through the basics about training with her and then come out when you are done. If you don't have time, it's okay since it's her first practice."

Everyone walked out of the locker room and Hanna and I were left alone, in an awkward silence.

"Hi," The brunette said awkwardly.

"Hey… So witch one is my locker?" Hanna asked trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, right. Follow me, I'll show you." Both girls started to walk towards Hanna new locker. "Do you swim a lot?"

"Not really. I did when I was younger but I stopped at some point and my mom figured that being on the team now would help me make friends." Hanna said, looking at the floor.

"She's right. We all talk to each other here. Personally, my best friends aren't on the swim team but I still have friends here." Emily said, trying to keep the conversation going.

She stopped abruptly, realizing she was in front of the locker and Hanna bumped into her. The brunette lost her balance and wrapped her arms around Hanna's waist for support. The both looked at each other, never moving away from one another.

"This one is my locker and this one is yours." The taller girl said, pointing to each locker but never moving away from Hanna.

The blonde nodded her head but never moved away.

"Do you have the combination?" Emily asked, not really caring about the answer.

Once again, Hanna only nodded her head. Afraid that is she opened her mouth to speak; Emily would see how shaky her voice was and would understand the effect she had on her.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

Hanna reluctantly moved away from her to find the paper Coach Fulton had gave her. She bent down to look in her bag. Emily's gaze wonder to Hanna's back. Her shirt had rolled up when she bent down and Emily could see a little bit of skin. She then started slowly looking down. She stopped her gaze on Hanna's butt. Her jeans were tight so Emily could enjoy what she saw.

"I can't find it." Hanna said frustrated.

The blonde looked behind her shoulder and caught Emily staring at her.

"Do you like what you see?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"Very much so," Emily replied simply.

Hanna turned around, shocked about the swimmer's honesty. Both girls blushed as they looked at each other. Emily slowly walked towards Hanna, giving her time to back away if she wanted; which she didn't do. Hanna's back was resting against the row of locker and Emily stood in front of her. The brunette could feel Hanna's breath on her lips. The swimmer slowly reached behind the blonde's back and took something that was sticking out of her jeans' back pocket. She let her finger linger for a second and then pulled the paper out, giving it to the blonde.

"Here's your combination," Emily said with a smirk.

Emily took a step back. Hanna blushed and turned around to open her locker. Emily was still really close to her and she could feel her pressed against her back.

"Where do you come from?" Emily asked the other girl as she was putting her things in the locker.

"Los Angeles." Hanna said simply.

"And now you're in Rosewood, how come?" Emily asked curiously.

"My mom had a better job here," Hanna said shrugging.

"Any boyfriend back home?" Emily asked not so subtly while running her hand down Hanna's side.

"I broke up with my girlfriend months ago." Hanna said with a smirk.

She took her sweater off while purposely letting her shirt rolled up, showing off her muscular stomach. Emily's eyes looked down, blushing at the sight.

"So, what are the basics?" Hanna said, pulling her shirt down and sitting on the bench.

Emily sat down beside her, their thighs brushing against each other.

"It's simple. You'll see on your schedule that swimming replaced some of your other periods and the days that they don't we have a practice in the morning and after school." The swimmer said brushing her hand against Hanna's.

Hanna took the hint and interlaced their fingers. Both swimmers stayed silent for a while, gazing at their interlaced hands.

"So basically we have swimming every day?" Hanna asked.

"Exactly, it's only for the beginning of the season, after that Coach usually gives us one or two days off depending if we have a swim meet on the week end." Emily said with a smile.

The locker room door opened and all the girls started to fill in. Emily and Hanna both jump and let go of the other's hand. Then the bell ring and both girls got up, walking to their locker to gather their things.

"Do you need a ride home?" Emily asked knowing it was the end of the day.

"Do you mind?" Hanna asked.

"Not at all, do you need to stop by your locker?" Emily asked her.

"No, I brought all of my things here." Hanna said with a smile.

"I did too. Let me just put on a shirt and pants and then we are good to go." Emily said doing just that.

The both closed their locker and walked out of the locker room. When they reached Emily's car, she opened the door for Hanna and then walked to her side of the car and got in. She sent a quick text to the girls saying she would see them tomorrow and turned to Hanna.

"Would it be weird if I asked you out to dinner?" Emily said unsure of herself.

"I think it would be nice." Hanna said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

…

Emily walked Hanna to her porch that night. The dinner had been amazing and both girls agreed to say it was their first date. When they reached the front door they stood still –not wanting to let go of the other girl's hand. They looked at each other for a while. The brunette then leaned in. Hanna took a small step back, never letting go of Emily's hand. The tall swimmer was afraid she did something wrong and Hanna could see it in her eyes.

"I'm just not that easy, Fields. Not on the first date." Hanna said with a smirk.

She kissed Emily on the cheek and went inside. She didn't let her time to say anything. Emily turned around with a huge smile on her face while Hanna was up against the front door with a similar smile.

* * *

><p>If you want me to continue it, just say it :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say that I am amazed at how much reviews I had. Everyone asked me to continue the story so I will give it a shot. I hope you like it

_**Chapter 2**_

Emily woke up the next morning with a smile plastered on her face. She still couldn't believe that Hanna agreed to go on a date with her. She got up and got ready for school. Everything seemed even more beautiful today – even her mother commented on that. Emily didn't mind, though. She felt like nothing could get to her today. She met her friends at her locker before the beginning of the class like they always did.

"Hey, Em! What are you smiling about?" Spencer asked as she saw the huge smile on her friend's face.

"Can't a girl just be happy, Spence? And hello to you too," Emily said.

"Yeah of course you can," Aria said, cutting Spencer off.

Emily opened her locker and started filling her bag with the right books for her classes. Aria and Spencer leaned on the locker next to Emily's. Hanna walked by at the same time and leaned close to Emily.

"Good morning, gorgeous," she whispered seductively in Emily's ear.

Emily turned around to look at her, but Hanna was already walking away. As she was about to turn the corner, she looked back at Emily.

"Nice smile," Hanna said, before disappearing from sight.

"Did Hanna Marin just talk to you?" Spencer asked as Emily turn back to them.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked innocently.

"Because she hasn't said a word since she got to school yesterday, but yet she told you that you have a nice smile and she whispered something in your ear," Spencer said, dumbfounded.

"Well, she's very nice, so maybe nobody took the time to talk to her," Emily said as she closed her locker and started walking to her class, Aria and Spencer following suit.

"When did you talk to her?" Aria asked.

"It happens so that she's on the swim team, and Coach Fulton asked me to help her get situated." Emily said.

"You do know that it doesn't mean you have to flirt with her, right?" Spencer asked.

"I do," Emily said as the bell rang. The girls parted way to attend their classes.

Emily walked in the room to the pleasant surprise of seeing that Hanna was also in that class. She also happened to be sitting right in front of her. She took her place and leaned forward. She was instantly met with Hanna's delicate perfume.

"Nice perfume," Emily whispered, her lips grazing Hanna's ear.

She leaned back in her chair and took her books out of her bag.

The class went by quickly. When the bell rang, Emily gathered her things quickly and got up to follow Hanna. The blonde abruptly stopped, which caused Emily to bump into her. Both girls kept their balance by holding on to each other.

"If you wanted to get close to me, you should have asked," Emily teased with a smirk on her face.

"Don't try to avoid the fact that you enjoy it _way_ too much," Hanna replied as she winked at Emily and walked away.

The brunette watched the blonde walked away. She blushed as she saw that Hanna swayed her hips more than usual, knowing that Emily would watch her. Emily walked back to her locker to find that Aria and Spencer were waiting for her.

"How was your class?" Aria asked her friend as she approached them.

"It was great. How about yours?" Emily asked back.

"The usual." Both Spencer and Aria replied.

"We didn't get to finish the conversation," Spencer said.

"I think we did," Emily said, as she put back her books and took out the right ones for her next class.

"What happened with _her_?" Aria asked Emily, not wanting to let go of the subject.

"Nothing really."

"I don't believe you," Spencer argued.

"I invited her to diner," Emily replied nonchalantly.

"That's what you call _nothing_?" Aria asked incredulously.

"Well… yeah," Emily said, smirking.

"That's good to know," Spencer said mostly to herself. "Did you learn anything about her?"

"I learned that she's single."

"Don't tell me you just asked," Aria demanded, somewhat shocked.

"How else was I supposed to know? She started flirting with me. So I asked her if she had any boyfriend back home and she said that she broke up with her girlfriend months ago," Emily said.

The swimmer didn't get to finish what she was saying as the bell rang again. They all walked to their next class. They had it together and to Emily's horror, Hanna had it too. She did want to have a class with Hanna; she just didn't want her friends to be there, knowing they would analyze everything that went on between her and the blue-eyed girl.

Hanna smiled at the taller girl when she saw her. Emily sat down in her seat next to Spencer and behind Aria. She looked back at Hanna, only to find that the blonde was still looking at her. Hanna blew her a kiss and turned back to look at the black board. Emily once again blushed. She felt like she had blushed _way_ too many times since she met Hanna.

While that was happening, Aria and Spencer were looking at Emily with a big smile on their faces. The brunette just rolled her eyes and looked away. The class once again went by really quickly.

When the bell rang, Aria bolted from her seat and walked towards Hanna. Emily got up as fast as she could and walked over to her friend to find out what was going to happen.

"Hi, I'm Aria," Aria said as she smiled at Hanna.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hanna," Hanna replied as she looked at Emily, curious about the situation.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us," Aria asked.

The blonde looked at Emily, wondering if she should accept. Emily blushed and smiled. See, _way_ too often!

"I'd love too," Hanna said as she looked back at Aria.

"It's settled then," Aria said as she walked towards her locker.

Spencer followed her, leaving Emily and Hanna behind.

"I hope you don't mind?" Hanna asked.

Emily found it so cute to see her insecure for once and it gave her a boost of confidence.

"Do I mind a pretty girl like _you_ eating with us? Never! Plus, I had you first," Emily said, as she took Hanna's hand and dragged her to her locker to take her wallet and leave her bag there.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. :)<p>

MickeyShells23: I hope you will love this chapter as much :) And thanks for letting me know what you thought. :)

HanilyBabe: Thanks a lot for the review, hope you will love this chapter :)

merel1998: Thank you

: Hope you will love this chapter :)

punkin7500: I hope you will love this chapter as well and thanks for your review :)

Brittandsan4evs: Thanks a lot for your review. I hope that you will love this chapter as much and will keep telling me how you feel :)


End file.
